


fall into these arms

by Nebbles



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, the prompt was memories!, this was written for chrobin week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: There were so many new, happy memories for Robin to make.





	fall into these arms

Robin splayed out his hand in front of him, watching as the candlelight reflected faintly off the wedding ring on his finger. It felt so unreal, so heavenly, that Robin wondered if he was in a dream. He’d gone from someone who only knew his name, a dusty cloak hanging off him, to the husband of the beloved exalt. Ylisse’s people welcomed him with open arms, as had the Shepherds. 

He already had such wonderful memories from the time Chrom took his hand. He’d been pulled into such a kind world, torn apart by war. A world he desired to help fix, by Chrom’s side, leading their armies into the unknown. 

That all felt as if it were a decade ago. The war against Gangrel had only come to its conclusion a few months past, and in the blink of an eye, Chrom was on one knee in front of him. That they’d gone from strangers to close allies, to best friends, to lovers. That itself felt like it was just yesterday. 

Memories were funny, Robin thought to himself. They displaced his sense of time more than staying up into the late hours of the night penning battle plans, or the days upon days of marching. He faintly wondered if his past memories were anything this wonderful, this beautiful, and found the answer to his silent query as Chrom’s arms wrapped around him.

“You looked so beautiful today.” He intertwined his hand with Robin, wedding rings bright, before placing a kiss on it. “Even more than I imagined.”

“How many times have you said that?” Robin turned to face him, unable to do anything but smile. “I think I’ve lost count by now.”

Chrom laughed warmly. “Am I not allowed to compliment my husband?”

“You are. And you know I’ll never tire of your praise,” Robin touched their foreheads, “it’s something I’ll always be happy to remember.”

“I’m glad. I want you to have happy memories, Robin.” He broke the hold on their hands, threading his own through Robin’s soft hair. “So you never need to worry about the ones you lost.”

“It’s something I don’t think about as often as I used to, honestly,” he saw a tinge of curiosity in Chrom’s eyes, “instead of wondering who I am, where I came from… you taught me I had a purpose. That I wasn’t who my past defined me as. At first, I wondered if it was alright to discard my origins like that. Yet, as time went on, I began to make memories with you. The shepherds. All of Ylisse… and I couldn’t ask for more.”

“And you’re truly happy with that? I know you, Robin. I don’t want you to discard this entirely, if it still means something to you.” He continued to play with the ends of Robin’s hair.

“I’m positive. I still want to know who I am, but this new life I have means more to me.” He leaned into Chrom’s touch, sighing with content. “These are the memories I want to focus on, my love.”

He was pulled into a warm kiss, melting completely against how soft Chrom’s lips were. The worries of his past life were nothing but a far-off dream. Robin wanted to focus on the present, and the new memories he was going to make with his husband. With his new family. With his friends, with all of Ylisse to bring to prosperity… he could think of nothing else more precious.

This, Robin knew, would be worth remembering. 


End file.
